grand_theft_auto_v_dialoguefandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Clinton Dialogue
If greeted * Hi! * Hey! * What's happening? * What it do? * Yo, what's up? * Yo! Greeting (Male NPCs) * Hey, what's up, homie. * Hey, what up, my nig. * Hey, what's up with you, man? * Hey, dude! * What's up with it? * Hey, how you doing? * Hey, what's up with you? * Hey, how you doing, man? * Hey, what's going on with you? Greeting (Female NPCs) * Hey, babe! * Hey there, sweetheart! * What's up, babe? * How you doing, sweetie? Greeting (Families) * What's cracking, homie? * Yeah, alright, dog? * Hey, what's happening, homie? * Hey, what's cracking, homie? Greeting (Ballas) * Hey, homie, where you from? * So where you from, homeboy? * Hey, where you from, homie? Greeting (Ballas) (Female) * Hey, where you from, boo? * Hey, boo, what's happening, you wanna cross the lines? Greeting (Vagos) * Hey, ese! * Yeah, alright, ese? * Hey, where you from, ese? Greeting (Vagos) (Female) * Hey, I'll come to East Los for you, baby! Greeting (Cops) * Hey, you keep us safe, alright, officer? * Yeah, alright, officer? * Hey, what's cracking, officer? Greeting (Rednecks) * So I'm guessing you voted Democrats, huh? * Now I ain't going to jump to conclusions about you, but, um... Greeting (Drug Addicts) * Hey, what's up, man, you gotta get off that shit. * It's never too late to get clean. * Man, get off that shit, you hear me? Greeting (Hipsters) (Male) * So you, like, try real hard, don't you homie? * Hey, you think a lot about that look, huh, homie? Greeting (Hipsters) (Female) * Hey, you looking like you trying real hard, girl. * That's an interesting vibe you got, baby. Greeting (Hippies) * Hey, dude, you need like a haircut... Greeting (Epsilonists) * Kifflom, dog! * Kifflom, homie! * Hey, kifflom! Greeting Poor/Homeless * Hey, dog, it's gonna get better, trust me. * Hey, hang in there, homie. * Keep on going, dog, you hear me? If Pedestrian Tells Him A Story * It must be kind of painful in that head. * Yeah, I'm kind of sorry I asked... * Shit, cool! * Man, that's me told! * Yeah, you have a nice day! * Wow, that's real madness right there. * Alright, fair enough. * You having a fun time down here on Earth? * I wonder if you have many friends. Insults ''' * You punk! * Motherfucker. * Hey, you lame, dog. * Man, you ain't nothing but a punk. * Man, you suck. * Man, you pathetic, fool. * Lame-ass bitch. * And people say ''I'm ''a disgrace to society? '''Insults (Angry) * Man, you weird as a motherfucker! * Hey, people like you make me wanna bounce, homie! * Man, you need help! A lot of help! * Punk-ass bitch! * You ridiculous! * You sucker! Insults (Elderly) * All you old-ass fools do is complain! * Another complaining old-ass fool! * You old, wrinkled-ass motherfucker. * I know things were better in your old-ass days. * You old bastard. Insults (Ugly Women) * I'm sorry for the man that gotta sleep with yo' ass. * Women like you should wear a rag over your fucking face. * Man, you ugly as a motherfucker. * You got a face like a dog. * Ugly-ass bitch. If Threatened * Hey, why don't you go fuck yourself, alright? * Man, fuck you. * Fuck off, go on, fuck off. Starting A Fight * So you hard, huh? * So you real mean, huh? * Oh, you got hands, huh, dog? * You a bad motherfucker, huh? Starting A Fight (Angry) * Hey, fight motherfucker! * Fight, fool! * Punk-ass bitch! * Hey, let's go, fool! * MOTHERFUCKER! Beating A Pedestrian Down * Yeah, you still think you hard? * Oh, so you still got scraps, huh?! * Oh, you wanna keep getting down? * Oh, so you enjoying yo' day, right? Beating A Pedestrian Down (Angry) * You happy?! * EH, GET UP! * OH, YOU WANNA GET UP?! * WHO YOU THINK YOU FIGHTING, FOOL?! Obtaining A Wanted Level * Damn, the po-po, shit! * Damn! Five-oh! * Just what I need! Police! Near Misses When Driving * Man, only inches! * Man, that's dumb luck right there! * Man, you got off lucky, homie! * Whoo, too close! Near Misses When Driving (Agitated) * Whoa! Too close! * Shit, that was close! * Oh, man! Car Crashes * My car! * Watch out, man! * Slick wheel work! * Shit! You hit me! * Nice driving! * Not the car! * Hey, you just turned this into a bucket! Car Crashes (Hangouts) * Eh, you be being kind of reckless, homie. Car Crashes (Agitated) * My car, asshole! * Shit! Now, get out the way! * Hey, I ain't got time for this crap! * You fucking moron! * Eh, keep moving! * Not the goddamn car! * Eh, come on man, out of the way! * Damn, you asshole! * Not now, fool! Running Over Someone * Hey, look out for fools like me. Running Over Someone (Agitated) * OUT THE WAY, MAN! * EH, MOVE! * EH, COME ON, PUNK, MOVE, MAN! Running Over A Friend * Fuck, no! No! * Oh, no, man, no! Running Over An Animal * Sorry, little dude! Running Over An Animal (Agitated) * MOVE, DUMB BEAST! Stealing A Car (Male Driver) * Hey, let me borrow that ride. * Get the fuck out. * You getting robbed, chill. * Eh, roll up. * Gimme that car, dog. * Don't be no wise-ass punk, now give me that! * Nobody needs to get hurt, alright? * Get out that ride, homie! * Don't become no murder case now. * Eh, don't make me commit a 187, homie. * Gimme that thing right now! * Eh, come on, move the fuck over. * Eh, get the fuck up out of here. Stealing A Car (Female Driver) * It's just a car, babe! * It's just a robbery, sweetheart, you insured! * Now stay calm lady, chill! * Don't get all hysterical, honey! * Sorry about that, sweetie! Stealing A Car (Agitated) * Get yo' punk ass outta that car! * Don't make me kill you! * MOVE, MOVE! EH, MOVE! * GET OUT YOU FUCKING PUNK! * GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE! * OUT THE CAR, FOOL! * COME ON! MOVE, NOW! Stealing A Car (Female Driver) (Agitated) * Out the whip, lady! Stealing A Car (Dead Driver) * Yeah man, look, I'mma leave you for the ambulance, alright? * I'll look after it, homie, for real. * Eh, you ain't well, homie, let's get you up out of there! * It don't look like you need this, dog! Stealing A Car (Dead Driver) (Agitated) * Forgive me, but, my lease is greater then yours! * Sorry! But you don't need it! Stealing A Bike * I need that bike, dog! * Sorry about that! * Eh, can I borrow that bike, homie? Getting Car Stolen * You for real?! * You think I'm a joke?! * You crazy?! * You out yo' damn mind, fool! * You jacking me, for real?! * You robbing me?! Seriously?! Getting Car Stolen (Agitated) * HEY, GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK, FOOL! * ROB ME SOME OTHER TIME, FOOL! * EH, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! * OH, MAN, NOT THE CAR! * EH, GET OFF ME! Shooting Dead Remaining Enemy * Any more of you marks? I guess not, huh? * Well, shit, I said it wouldn't be nothing nice! * Shit, I guess that's that, then, fuck it. Shooting Dead Remaining Enemy (Agitated) * I knew you was punks! * YOU HAPPY NOW?! Talking To Corpses ''' * Goodnight, old friend... * Well, that's that then. * I guess that settles that! * See you! '''Talking To Corpses (Agitated) * You still hard, huh?! * Sorry about that! * SORRY! * Well, that's showing you! If Hurt * Various Grunts/Yells/Shouts * Ow! * Oh, man! * Shit, that hurt. * Argh, that hurt. * Ah, crap, that hurt! Irritated * Man, screw this. * What the fuck. * Bitch-ass bullshit. * Damn. Spooked * Jesus! * What the hell, man?! * What the fuck! * Fuck! If Broke * Man, shit, I'm all out of paper... * Shit! I ain't got no money... * Damn! No money. Purchasing Vehicles Online * Man, I love the internet! * Well, let's see what that looks like when it get here. * Ah, OK, OK! If Car Is Too Small For Prostitutes * Some other time, baby. This ride is a little small... * This car ain't big enough. So I guess we taking a raincheck. If Ran Up To During Hangouts * What's this, fight training, or what?! * We sparring or some shit?! Requesting Backup During Hangouts * Hey homie, I'm in trouble, what's up?! * I'm feeling it over here, dog! * Hey, man! Could you help me or what?! If The Player Kills An Enemy During Hangouts * That's some serious shooting right there, dog. * You a gangster, homie! * That's cool homie, thanks. * Oh, man, thanks, dog. Turning On The Car Radio During Hangouts * You mind if we just listen to the radio on this ride, homie? * I feel you, but listen to the radio, man, come on! If The Car Is In The Air During Hangouts * We going to land hard! * Whoo! Here we go! Robbing A Store * Empty the register now! Robbing A Store (Agitated) * You wanna get shot?! Gimme yo' damn money! * It's cash or getting shot time, amigo! * Give me whatever yo' ass got! Shooting At Store Owner In Robberies * Let's go! * Hurry the fuck up! * Hurry it up! Shooting At Store Owner In Robberies (Agitated) * EH, HURRY THE FUCK UP! Robbing Store As An NPC (Hangouts) * I'd listen to him if I was you! * Chill out, give us the cash and we'll be gone! Playing Golf (General) * This course is real beautiful, shit, shame about the members! * Why is walking around with a bag of sticks so relaxing? * This place make me look forward to retirement. * Man, this weird and silly, but I love a round of golf! Playing Golf (Bunker Shot) * Damn, a little trip to the beach for me! * Exactly what I planned, huh? I must love the sand. * Man, this ain't quite what I planned. Playing Golf (Opponent's Bunker Shot) * Hey, put your trunks on and have fun in there, homie! * Hey, build a sandcastle while you at it! Playing Golf (Complimenting Opponent) * Wow, you put that one in! Playing Golf (Good Shots) * Now that's what I'm talking about! Playing Golf (Bad Shots) * Man, I gotta work on my swing, really! * Man, this an old man's game any-fucking-way. * Man, this shit is garbage. * Man, this a stupid-ass game. * Man, I hate this damn game. * Man, fuck this game. * I gotta sort out some of my short game. It's such a letdown. Playing Golf (Final Shots) * Get in there! Bumping Into NPC * Look the fuck out! * Come on, move! * Would you open your damn eyes?! Bumping Into NPC (Agitated) * MOVE! * MOVE YO' ASS! Shooting Someone * Eh, let's do this then! * Eh, let's do this, motherfucker! * Oh, you trying to roll on me, fool? Shooting Someone (Agitated) * YOU PUNK-ASS BITCHES DONE, NOW! * I'LL KILL ALL YOU PUNKS! * ASSHOLE! * I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, ASSHOLE! Reloading * Reloading! * I'm outta ammo! Trying To Evade Cops Drunk * I can't shake 'em, man!